


The Case of The Missing Jane Doe

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Cold Case, Inspector George Gently, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: After coming across a cold case from 1974, Detective Danielle Wolfe teams up with her old army colleague - George Gently and her semi-nemesis, Tommy Lynley.
Relationships: Barbara Havers & Thomas Lynley, Danielle Wolfe & John Stillman, John Bacchus & George Gently
Kudos: 1





	The Case of The Missing Jane Doe

I had just walked into work and had taken a seat at my desk, as I rubbed my eyes of sleep, I was called by my boss; "Wolfe! My office now." I nodded and obeyed.

Walking into the office and closing the door behind me, I took a seat as he stood at his desk; "Sir, what's wrong?" I asked him, before he walked round to sat om his desk.

"What do you know about the missing Jane Doe case?" He asked me as I was shocked - but recalled from memory. "Erm, it was 1974 and there was an argument between my ex boss and Sergeant Luca Lewis. From what I can re-call sir, there was a blonde woman who had been shot in her chest and she was pronounced dead at the scene. My ex boss put it down to 'NHI' Sir." I replied as his face dropped.

"So no investigation was done, at all?" He asked in response, "No sir. I did try to keep it open but my ex boss put me in my place and ordered me to put it as a tragic accident." I replied as he shook his head, "No witnesses, no case and no evidence."

"Yes sir. Why do you ask sir?" I said as he looked at me, "The case is in our cold case archives. I came across it while I was making sure that everything was in its place." I nodded, "Who was the officers in charge of that?"

"A Detective Inspector Lynley and a Detective Sergeant Havers, sir. They had the case, but it was transferred to my ex boss and he was the one who put the case as a cold case sir." I stated as he nodded, "How about you go and talk to DI Lynley about what he remembers from the case?" 

I nodded (with hesitation), "Erm, DI Lynley and I don't exactly see eye to eye sir. Possibly due to how different we have been trained within the police industry." He looked at me, "But are you going to be ok with putting them (differences) aside and work together on this case?" He asked me as I smiled, "Sure sir."

"Good, that is what I like to hear Wolfe. Please keep updated me on whatever you find?" John said as I smiled, "Yes sir, will do sir." I got up and left his office.

As I grabbed my coat and my car keys, my colleague Lily Rush sneaked up on; "Gotcha, Wolfe!" Lily said as I jumped and smiled at her - Lily was a lot more playful than people would imagine and she was forever making us jump and smile. "You made me jump Lily." I said as she smiled at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked in response as she wrapped her arms around my tummy, "Just need to go and speak with DI Lynley about a case, Lily." I stated as she put her lip out, "Wolfe, why not take Rush with you?" Our boss said - noticing how close we were. "Yes sir. Come on Lily." I said as she let me go and she grabbed her coat.

We left work and climbed into my car, I drove us to the London Metropolitan Police Station. After a twenty-five drive, I pulled up at the station and we got out of my car. As we walked into the station, I told the receptionist who we were; "Hi I'm Detective Wolfe and this is my partner, Detective Rush. We are here to see DI Lynley please." I said as she rang his office.

"Hello sir, a Detective Wolfe and a Detective Rush is here to see you. Yes sir, will do sir. *she hangs up* If you both would like to wait, DI Lynley will be down in a few minutes." She said as we smiled, "Thank you." I replied.

A few minutes later, DI Lynley came down; "Detective Wolfe, nice to see you." Tommy said as I smiled at him, "This is my partner, Detective Rush." I answered back as he shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, shall we go to my office." He replied as we followed him upstairs to his office.

Just after entering Tommy's office, we sat down (along with Barbara). "So, what can I do for the London Philly P.D?" Tommy asked me.

"The case of the missing Jane Doe." I responded as the light faded from his eyes.

"This is strictly between us four, but the Jane Doe body was stolen from the mortuary and we have no idea where the body is." Tommy said as I looked at him.

"Wait, hold on a second. What do you mean the body was stolen?" I stated as Lily was shocked. "That's just it, Danielle. *Tommy explains further* The cameras were turned off at 23:52pm, then they came back on at 23:58pm."

I looked at him, "If the cameras were turned it off at 23:52pm, that means (whoever took the body) had four minutes to take the body from the mortuary storage and get it out of the building before turning the cameras back on at 23:58pm." I said to him.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Barbara answered it and came back in; "Sir, it's DCI Gently and DS Bacchus." She said as he nodded, "Let them in Havers." He responded.

I turned my head and saw George, "Well, well, well, well DCI Gently." I said as he smiled at me, "Detective Wolfe, long time no see." George responded as we smiled and then hugged each other.

After the reunion, we filled George in. "I remember that case, because my boss wanted us to take the case." George stated as Bacchus nodded.

"So it looks like that we will have to work together to solve the case." Barbara said as we all nodded.


End file.
